You're the Only One
by moonwolf0898
Summary: In a world without the husband of her pups, Calla must make an incredibly hard decision. After Calla had mated with Shay, she didn't expect an attraction to Ren to be as big as it was. However, when Ren lead Calla of to his room, he showed her who his real mate should be. Then the war happened and the father of Calla's pups died. How will Shay react when he finds out Calla is pregn
1. Chapter 1

The moment I saw Ren hit the ground, I felt my stomach plummet. I ran over to his still body. Pushing my nose into his soft fur, I shuttered at how cold he was. My heart pounding, I shifted into my human form, vaguely aware of my father killing off Ren's father.

"Ren?" I spoke," Ren, speak to me, please."

He doesn't say a word. Scared I bite my arm and offer him the blood, he doesn't take it. I looked up as I heard a sigh. I see Adne looking down at us and heard her say," Not you too, Ren."

My father padded over to us, blood splattered over his coat.

"Calla, stop, he's gone." Those words ripped through me.

I saw Shay begin to walk toward us. I stopped him with a growl, _Go away! No one shall come near us!_

He stopped his eyes full of mirth and sadness. I looked down at Ren's peaceful face as my father says," Come on Calla, we have to finish this."

I get up hesitantly, worried for Ren; however, I know that I need to finish this, for the sake of my pups.

Shay and I are padding through the forest, on the hunt for a deer pack we have been following for more than two days. He stops to sniff the air, trying to catch the deer's sent. I still haven't told him that I am pregnant with Ren's pups, but I know that he'll flip when he finds out. I can't risk him throwing me out of the pack, especially with the harsh winter knocking at our door. Although, lying to him isn't helping with the situation. Shay already knows I am pregnant, however, he thinks they're his, and if I keep letting him think that they are his, our relationship would be based off of a lie.

Sighing, I stop. _I'm going to tell him, I have to, it's better for me to tell him then for him to think that the pups are his._

"Shay, I have something I need to tell you…"

Shay turns and gives me an irritated look," Calla, I just got the scent, make this quick!"

_Here it goes_," Well, you know these pups I've been carrying…"

He snorts," Of course I know about them, what about it, are they OK?"

"Well, yes, but they aren't what you think they are," I gulp.

"What do you mean?" He gives me a confused look.

"Well, you see, they aren't really yours…" I look down to my paws.

I can hear his growl from above me. Looking up, I am scared of what I see. Shay's eyes glow a deep red, and his lips are pulled back to show his sharp teeth.

"What do you mean they aren't mine, who is the real father, then?"

I gulp,"Ren," I whisper.

"WHAT!" He snarls.

I shrink back," Ren, Ren is the father," I say more confidently.

Shay's eyes widen," You WHORE! I can't believe you would mate with that PRICK!"

Shay howls in fury and pounces on me. I yelp as his claws scrape over my eye, and his teeth sink into the soft flesh of my ear. I growl and lash out at him, landing a hit with my sharp claws. Jumping back, he inspects the deep cut on his chest.

Looking at me, eyes red, he growls," Get out of here, you slut! You aren't welcome in this pack anymore, so you can just leave!"

I look at him sadly," Shay, please, I'm sorry…"

"No you're not, if you really loved me, you never would have mated with him, now just leave!"

I lower my head and take a step toward him. With a growl he lunges at me. I jump back and run. He chases me all the way to the border. When I pass into the rouge's territory, I look back at him. He is standing on the edge of my old territory, tears in his eyes. I sniff back a sob, knowing that I did this to myself. Turning, I walk further into rouge land. The only thing on my mind is; _what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story I have ever wrote on fanfiction. Please, if you have any suggestions, I will gladly look and follow your advice as best I can. Disclaimer: These characters are Andrea Cremer's, only some are my own.**

I have walked for more than a couple of days. It has been snowing the whole time, and really I just want to get out of this weather. I can feel the pups sometimes, kicking, almost as restless as I am. Sighing, I look behind me, where my paw prints are slowly filling up with snow. The worst mistake of my life was cheating on Shay, and now I have no food, no shelter, and no one to love but my pups. Shaking the snow from my fur, I continue my harsh trek into the forest. Finally, I am under the cover of tall pine trees.

I lift my head to see the grey clouds staring back at me, there frozen tears leaving trails as they run down my face, masking the tears that also run down my cheeks. I gather my courage and shake away the tears.

_I need to stop feeling bad about myself, I told Shay that I wasn't going to choose a mate until after the war was over, and I meant what I said, and honestly, I think Ren was a better mate than Shay. I know that if Ren were in Shay's position right now, he would have made sure I was safe, even if he didn't trust me anymore, because that's what you do when you love someone, you care for them no matter what._

Feeling better after the little tirade in my head, I continue walking,_ now that I am over that, I need to find food if I want these pups to survive._

Lifting my head, I sniff around for food. Catching the scent of rabbit, I follow the scent to a small clearing, surrounded by tall pine trees. On the side of this clearing, a hill rose up, were a cave lay at the bottom, tucked between the hill and the icy ground. Padding toward it, lured by the strong scent of rabbit, I stuck my head into it. The darkness surrounds me, and a warm breeze blew out of it, making me shiver with a familiar sense of home. I slowly enter it, the smell of rabbit getting stronger the further I travel.

After what seems like forever, I stop in a small cavern. Looking around, I catch a glimpse of the rabbit that lured me to this interesting cave. The warmth surprises me, making me feel sleepy. I sigh as I pad up to the rabbit. Settling down I start to eat the corpse, not even suspicious of the discarded body. Suddenly, the strong sent of wolf hits my nose. A low growl comes from behind me. Stiffening, I slowly turn to get a glimpse of the intruder.

_ Or am I the intruder?_

A humongous brown wolf stands before me, a dead squirrel at his feet. His lips drawn back, he slowly pads toward me.

"Who are you?"He growls,"and why are you in my cave_?"_

I cower back from this large male, knowing just how territorial they can be.

"I am so sorry, you see, I have been driven from my pack. I am pregnant with my dead mate's pups and I haven't been able to hunt in this weather_."_

The large wolf backs me into a corner to where the only defense I have is to shrink down as far as I can. He looks down at me, anger in his eyes.

"What is your name?_"_

_ "_Calla_, _may I ask yours?_"_

_ "_My name is Alexi. Because you are incapable of fending for yourself, I will catch food for you. However, you must leave when the weather is better, with your pups or not, understand_?"_

I nod, feeling relief rush through me. I slowly stand and look Alexi in the eye.

"I promise not to be a bother to you_," _I say.

He just nods and beckons toward the rabbit I had been eating. I quickly pad over to it. Lying down, I continue to tear into it. Alexi looks at me and pads over to the squirrel he dropped. He joins me in our little feast. When I am finished I glance up to see the squirrel bones scattered on the floor and a sleeping Alexi just a couple of feet away from him. I get up and walk toward him. I slowly lay down, my back pressing against his. I feel, more than hear, his sigh as I close my eyes and drift into one of the most restful sleeps I have had since Ren's death.

**Read and Review my readers. Please and Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

(Alexi's POV)

I woke up with my back pressed against the she-wolf. I slowly lifted my head to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. Her fur was the purest white that I had ever seen. A cold breeze blew from the small opening that led to the out side. I shift away from her so I don't wake her when I stand. I sigh as I crawl up the narrow passage. I push the rock out of the way, blinding my self with the sun's radiance. I walk further out of the cave. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it just filled me with such happiness. This may be the last great day to do what ever until spring.

Suddenly, I hear a yawn come up from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see the she-wolf stretching. I smile at her," How did you sleep?"

Calla looked at me warmly," I slept better than I have for a while, thank you for sharing your den space; I know that it isn't very big and having two wolves living there makes it a little cramped."

I huff," Don't worry about it. So, in celebration of this beautiful day, I want to take you somewhere."

Calla tilted her head," Oh, where?"

I laugh," I can't tell you silly, it's a surprise!"

I give Calla a wolfish grin as I tilt my head, signaling for her to fallow. She sighs and does what I say as I lead her into the woods. Through the woods, I notice Calla looking around for something.

"Did you lose something, Calla?" I ask.

She shakes her head," No, I just want to remember the surroundings since I am going to be living here, I don't want to get lost when I'm hunting."

I nod," That would suck, but don't worry, you don't have to worry about hunting for a while."

Calla smiles at me as we walk on. I lead her through the forest. Stopping every once in a while, waiting for her to catch up with me. I look at her as she sniffs a tree. I smile at her. Finally, we get to what I wanted to show her. I stop in front of some bushes as she looks at me questioningly.

"Welcome to the home of all rogues," I say as I pull back one of the branches.

I hear Calla gasp as she takes in the view of the place. She steps through the opening and into paradise, I follow from behind. The paradise of every rogue consisted of a large cliff wall that rose about a hundred feet into the air. Scattered caves acted as dens to the wolves, with little path ways that were carved into the cliff by man some time ago.

Many different kinds of wolves traveled along these small passage ways, all of different cultures. Red wolves from Europe lived side by side with arctic wolves from the far north; regular grey wolves were guarding the boundaries, making sure this wolf utopia stayed safe.

Calla stood frozen, taking in all the magic. Finally, she turned toward me and showed me a big wolfish grin.

"This is incredible; I have never seen such a diversity of cultures! Where did all these different wolves come from?"

"Well, the red wolves came from Europe. They were captured for a zoo, but they escaped and eventually came across this place. You can imagine everyone's surprise at seeing two wolves that not only didn't belong in this state, but didn't belong on this continent. However, despite their differences, we took them in and last summer the pair had a litter of pups."

Calla grinned at me and licked her slightly swollen stomach.

"The arctic wolves came from Alaska. They said that man had started hunting them for their skins and they didn't want to risk getting hunted so they traveled down south. They say that a group of humans found them and surprisingly took them in and helped them get down here, I think that the wolves said something about the group being called Indians, but I'm not sure. Of course, this happened a long time ago so there wasn't any cities that were blocking their path down here."

Calla nodded and walked further into the utopia. I follow behind, wanting to see her expression. Suddenly, she lay down and started to weep. I walk up to her side and give her a confused glance.

"Calla, are you alright, what is the matter?" I ask concerned.

Calla sniffs," I can't believe that wolves can be so social. All this time I thought that it was every pack to them self and then I come here and realize that we wolves can care for one another, like we were meant to!"

I grin at her," Of course, we are not corrupted by the idea of a pack. In our eyes, every wolf is considered pack, or as we like to think, family."

Calla shook her head and continued crying, attracting the attention of one of my favorite she-wolves, Cerce. I watch as she walked toward us and gently nudged Calla's head.

"Dear, I was watching you when you came in and you suddenly broke down and started crying, might I ask you what's wrong?"

Calla looked up at her and smiled," Oh dear, I'm sorry about this, I am just so happy, I have just figured out that there is goodness in the world."

Cerce smiled at her," Of course, there has always been goodness in the world and there will continue to be, you see Hati, one of our Gods makes sure that there will always be good in the world, it is her job!"

Calla looked at her for a minute," Wait, as in the Norse god Hati?"

"I don't know about Norse but I think so."

Calla smiled at her," Norse was a human race, sorry."

Cerce laughed," Don't worry, I don't associate myself with humans, it's not your fault."  
Calla smiled at Cerce, laughter in her gaze. I walked up to the she-wolves," Cerce, do you mind giving Calla a tour of the place, I have to find Zorak and ask him a question."

Calla looked at me," Who's Zorak?"

I looked back at her," Zorak is the head guard, he is pretty much the leader of the place, but you know, we really don't have a leader, but if we did, he would be it."

"Oh," Calla still looked confused.

I heard Cerce give a snort," Don't worry Calla, Alexi sucks at explaining stuff. I'll explain everything to you on our tour."

I give Cerce a curt look as she grinned at me and ran in the opposite direction, Calla hot on her tail. I sigh and shake my head and head to the nursery.

(page break)

The nursery is in a low hanging alcove at the bottom of the cliff. Bramble bushes had formed around it, making the perfect shelter. I shove my way through the bushes and into the nursery. It was dimly lit and smelled of the comforting scent of warm milk. All around you could hear small breaths as the pups nestled against their mother's belly. I imagined Calla in here with her pups suckling at her belly. The thought comforted me, knowing that she will have shelter while her pups grow up. I know I said that I would care for her, but I am not going to let her stay in my cramped cave. It was cramped with just me in there, I couldn't imagine if there were pups included to, the thought made me shiver.

I spot Zorak near the back of the cave, nuzzling his mate, Julie. They had just had a litter of two beautiful pups. I walk up to him.

"Hello, Zorak." I greet.

He turns his gaze from his mate to me," Hello, Alexi, I've heard you came with a she-wolf, is that true?"

I sigh," I can't believe news has spread so quickly. Anyway I did come with one, and it doesn't mean anything. I lead her here because she was driven from her pack when she was pregnant and she needs some where to stay, I was hoping she could stay here."

Zorak inclined his head," Of course, every wolf in need of help is welcomed here, however we will need to find someone for her to live with, we have become a little crowded."

I nod," Don't worry, I plan on asking Cerce and Maxie if they could shelter her until her pups arrive."  
"Why don't you shelter her?" Zor asked.

I sigh," My cave is too small I couldn't if I tried, it was so cramped last night I awkwardly slept with her back pressed to mine."  
Zor looked at me with puppy dog eyes," Awwwwwww, that's so cute, so did you like it?"

I growl at him," Shut up douche!"

Zor cackles like a hyena and sighs," Anyway, I don't want you asking something like that to them. You know that they're tryin' to have pups; it's not fair putting either of them through that awkward situation. I'll look for a bigger cave for you guys to live in somewhere else and one of the elders that's complaining about the noise here can take your cave, that sound good?"

I look down feeling uncomfortable," I don't know, You know that I am attached to that cave…"  
Zor looked at me sadly," I know that your cave makes you feel closer to your dead mate, but Calla needs you right now and if you don't like sleeping close to her, then you either need to tell Calla about how you feel or you need to suck it up and help a wolf that really needs you!"

I sigh knowing that he was right, I hesitantly say," I'll think about it."

Zor nods and turns back to his mate and pups as I walk out of the cave. I catch sight of Calla and Cerce returning from their tour. They seem to have grown a liking for each other. _Well that's good; I like to know that Calla has a friend in the rouges besides from me._

However, just seeing her makes me feel a ping in my heart knowing that I'll need to break the one tie I have with my mate in order to help this helpless she-wolf.

**Hello all my faithful readers!**

**It makes me so happy to know that you hate Shay as much as me. And if you don't, why are you reading this? Considering that it is pretty much making Shay to be out as a egotistical jerky teen wolf. **

**I know that I haven't updated in a while (like six days) but I have had a lot of work to do for the upcoming school year (I had to read two books for honors English and oh my god!) I might not be updating as fast as I did the first two chap. but I will write every singe minute I am not doing homework (junior year, you know…)**

**Any way, I know this chapter is long, and I hope to make them at least two full pages.**

**So, to top off this incredibly long speech of mine, I say goodbye my fellow Ren lovers.**

**Be sure to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened when I was an inexperienced wolf, just beginning to care for myself. I met Mimi when I first set out. Her mother and mine were the best of friends. Then when I started caring for myself she asked to live with me and I agreed. We were a good team until I asked her to be my mate. In retrospect, I should have waited and made sure we had a healthy relationship. She agreed and we mated that night. All I remember was how beautiful she looked with me in her. When we were done she snuggled up to me and fell fast asleep.

The first couple of months were incredible. I was incredibly protective of her and she was just a little angel. Then we started fighting. Turns out she was a lot more difficult to live with. We fought constantly, and it got even worse when we found out she was pregnant with our pups. I remember her being just too excited for their arrival. Then, one morning when I was out hunting, I heard her talking to them, I also heard her call me a worthless father and say that I would probably leave her when they came.

Overridden with grief, I stormed out to utopia and left her at the cave by her self. To this day I can't even think about what happened next. I was sitting, talking to Zorak when, all of a sudden, one of the apprentice wolves crashed through the bushes yelling, _fire! Fire!_ The reaction was quick and precise. That summer had been unbelievably hot and dry; the wolves had been waiting for a fire to finally come. Zorak sounded the warning howl, warning everyone to clear out. However, I sat still until I remembered, _Mimi_!

I shot up and ran toward the direction of my cave and the fire, when I got close, I could smell the smoke and my heart started pounding even more. I skidded to a halt at the scene in front of me. Flames licked my cave's entrance and I could hear the cry of a hurt wolf.

"MIMI!" I howled.

I heard her mournful howl as she tried to tell me to stay away, and like an idiot, I ignored her. I leapt toward the mouth of the cave and ran straight through the flames. I got into the cave which smelled overwhelmingly like smoke. I saw Mimi lying silent on the ground. Running toward her, I saw that she was unconscious. I quickly grabbed her scruff and hauled her onto my back. I dragged her out side the cave, only stopping when the flames leapt over my flank, burning the fur and skin.

The pain was nothing I had ever experienced. Still, I bit my tongue and hauled Mimi out of the flames path. I slowly but surly took her to utopia, where everyone had cleared out. I pressed my nose against her ashy flank and whispered,

"My love, are you alright?"

Mimi coughed and opened her eyes," Alexi, you came back!"

I sniffed," Of course, I couldn't leave you to the flames; no wolf should die like that…"

She swept her eyes over my body and landed on the nasty burn at my side," Oh Alexi, your badly hurt."

She shifted on to her belly and pressed her nose lightly to the burn. I covered a gasp of pain as she stared at me with sad eyes," You need to leave, with that burn, you be going slow enough, just leave me, I don't want to slow you down more."

I shook my head," No way am I leaving without you! You're my mate; I would never leave you if you were in trouble."

Mimi smiles," Go you stubborn wolf, save yourself, I have already inhaled too much smoke, and I won't be able to get away from the fire…"

I sniffed; I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. I look down at her, tears in my eyes. Gulping, I finally nodded and slowly backed away from her and ran. I stopped on a ridge above utopia and looked back. All I could make out from the smoke was a fuzzy black blob. I shut my eyes and continued running. When I got to the meeting place for the wolves, they all looked at me, expectantly. I just shook my head and walked away from everyone, thinking about what I had just done.

(Page Break)

"ALEXI!" Calla shouted at me.

I jumped about three feet. Growling I looked at her. She stared at me confused," Are you all right? You just blanked out there for a minute."

I nodded," Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, what?"

I growled," None of your business!"

I stormed off and didn't talk to Calla until we got to the cave. I stared at her, knowing I was being a dick to her, but I was very touchy about the," Mimi" topic.  
I sighed," Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was thinking about someone close to me who isn't here anymore…"

Calla looked at me," Look, I know about your last mate, I mean I don't know how, but I do know that she died. I want _you_ to know that I do know what you are going through, and I also want you to know that I will always be here for you."

I just nodded and disappeared into the cave, leaving Calla behind me, looking forlorn.

(Calla's POV)

I watched as Alexi disappeared into the cave, feeling poignant, I sat outside for a while. It was obvious that Alexi wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Maybe he decided that living with me was a lot different than he thought, but I am not sure what I did to upset him so much. I watched as the sun went down and finally went into the cave.

Alexi was in the farthest corner from the door, sleeping already. I whimper softly as I walked to the opposite corner and settled down. I laid there for an hour, looking at Alexi's sleeping form, wondering what I should do to make him feel better. Finally, I knew what I had to do. Slowly and quietly, I got up and made my way outside. I went into some bushes and made sure that Alexi wasn't following me.  
I walked away from the camp, a tear streaming down my face. The only way to make Alexi happy again was to leave and never come back. I gulped as I walked away from the first friend I made in this new life and the life all together.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, school you know. I hope you like it!**

**R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Calla's POV)

I have been walking for what seemed like a long time. I was getting more tired the longer I walked and I knew that I would have to find somewhere to rest. Sighing, I turned and looked back. I really missed Alexi already, even if he was being a huge ass. I whimpered and moved on. A few minutes later, I stumbled upon a little crevice made by a fallen tree. I jumped down from the path I was walking on and nestled into the small shelter. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

(page break)

When I woke up, I could have sworn that I was still dreaming. A deep mist covered the land, so thick that I couldn't even see the path I had been walking on last night. I gulped knowing that I couldn't possibly walk in this, however, my heart still wanting to get as far away from this place as possible dominated my common sense. I slowly stood and walked up to the path as careful as I could. Gulping, I made my way slowly up the path. Soon, I felt confident enough to go a little faster.

I didn't realize that that was a grave mistake. So confident, I almost walked right off a cliff. I stifled a scream as I backed away only to find no ground beneath my back paws. I yelped as I slipped and almost slid off the disappearing path. I could vaguely make out the sound of rocks tumbling from the crumbling path under me. Closing my eyes, I howled in terror, scared that I wouldn't be able to get away from here alive.

(Alexi's POV)

I woke up with a chill going down my back. That had probably been one of the worst nights of my life, I just couldn't stay awake, raked with nightmares about Mimi and Calla dieing haunted me still. I shook my pelt and looked around the cave, Calla was no where to be seen.

_Weird, I wonder if she's outside._

I walk out of the cave and am surprised by how foggy it is. I blink and call out," Calla, Calla, are you there!"

I blinked a couple of times to try and make out my surroundings. My heart started pounding, _where was she?_

I howled out to her and when she didn't answer, I started to get really worried. Worried, I decided to go to utopia to see if she went there. I ran, thanking Hati I knew the way like the back of my paw. I got there in 10 minutes. I could just make out shapes through the fog. Suddenly, the scent of the wolf I was looking for hit my nose.

"Zorak!" I yelled.

The wolf looked up from whatever he was doing and cocked his head," Hey Alexi, can you believe this fog, I don't think its every been this foggy, I can barely make out my own paw in front of my face!"  
"I don't care about your stupid paw, Calla's missing!" I growl, irritably,

Zorak's ears perked up," What do you mean she's missing?"

I growl," I mean, when I woke up she wasn't in the cave and when I went outside, she didn't answer to my howl. I was wondering, if she came here and maybe got lost in the fog."

"Hmmm, I don't think so; I haven't heard anyone saying anything about her scent being out in the middle of the forest… you don't think she went to Crumbling Gorge do you?"

My heart skipped a beat," I don't know but can you come with me, I don't want to go on my own and risk getting lost on the way out there."

"Of, course; I just hope she's OK."

I nodded and together we went off toward the direction of my cave. When we got there, we stuck our noses to the ground in order to find any whereabouts of her scent. Then, very faintly, her scent hit my nose. I looked up and gulped seeing the path to Crumbling Gorge.

"Zorak, hurry, your suspicion was right, we have to save her!"  
I ran across the path as fast as my paws could take me, Zorak right on my tail. Then, her scent slammed into me as I skidded to a stop. Zorak slammed into me and growled. I turned back giving him a sorry look He just shook his head and looked to where the scent was coming from. A small shelter formed between a fallen tree and the ground. I skidded down from the path to the shelter and saw that the grass here was flat, like something was laying on it, and Calla's scent was everywhere.

"She must have left last night and stopped here to rest, she shouldn't be very far off then."

All of a sudden, a scared howl split through the fog, _Calla!_

I quickly ran onto the path and followed the loud howl. Suddenly I saw a dark figure through the mist. Happiness exploded through me seeing that Calla was alright.

"CALLA!" I yelled happily.

"Alexi, STOP!" She growled.

I skidded to a stop once more and squinted at the figure in front of me. Only then did I notice that she was standing on an island of land with nothing but abyss around her. My heart plummeted as I took in the situation. Luckily, I knew what to do, slowing my breath so Calla wouldn't become more scared than she already was, I relayed my instructions to her.

"OK, Calla, I need you to listen to everything I say, alright?"

"A ...alright."

"OK, look above you; do you see any other rock hangings above you?"

I saw the figure's head lift," Uh, yeah."

"Alright, very slowly crawl on your belly to that hanging, it shouldn't be very steep."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Calla, just trust me."

I heard her whimper as she got onto her belly and slowly but surly crawled up the cliff. Finally, I heard a rustling from above," Alright, good lob, now crawl along the hanging till you get right above my voice, understand?"

"Yeah," at that time, Zorak had caught up to me and was watching me give Calla instructions.

"OK, when you're done with that, slowly, using your claws, crawl down the mountain, and don't worry, I'll be here to catch you. Come down butt first and you should be fine."

I heard her whimper as a scrapping sound ringed through my ears. I slowly saw her approaching. My tail wagged knowing everything was going to be fine. Finally, Calla was lying down by my side, eyes closed. I grin as I leaned my head down and licked her ear. She looked at me as tears sprung into her eyes. She got up and licked my face over and over. I laughed at her.

"Come on, let's get away from here." I purr into her ear.

She just nods and follows me and Zorak as we lead her back to the cave.

**Hey everyone thanks for everyone who has stuck to the story. I know I didn't update as soon as some may want, but I won't be able to during the week, but I will try to every weekend. So here you go a chapter for you to dwell on till then. See you my awesome readers.**

**P.S. I'll try to update more the more reviews I get so, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Calla's POV)

Alexi, Zorak , and I walked back to the cave in silence. I really couldn't believe what happened, it all just seems surreal. I mean, I wouldn't have thought that Alexi would have wanted to save me after the terrible fight we had, maybe he likes me more than I thought. I like Alexi and all, but I don't know if I would want him as my mate or anything, I am still kind of sore about Ren. I look at Alexi's muscular back walking ahead of me and gulped, would I even been noticing this stuff if I didn't like him?

I sigh and shake my head, I need to stop being such a romantic, first Shay, then Ren, and now Alexi, sheesh, I am such a whore. I stifle a giggle and continue following the two wolves as they lead me back to Alexi's cave.

(Alexi's POV)

As we walk back to Paradise, I loom back to see a very melancholy Call a, her head down and her tail between her legs.

I turn to Zorak,"Hey, I'm going to see what's wrong with Calla, she seems very down in the dumps all of a sudden, just go on with out me."

Zorak nods and continues walking. The slow my pace until I get beside Calla,"Hey is everything alright, you've so quite."

Call a looks up at me, tears streaming down her face," I am so sorry you had to go through that, I wasn't trying to be a pest, I promise!"

"Oh Calla, I don't think you're a pest, I shouldn't had brought all of my problems onto you, I am sorry that I yelled at you and made you feel like I don't want you around. The truth is, I have been very lonely lately, ever since Rose died, I haven't been my self lately. Everyone at Paradise agrees, and truth be told, I am actually really glad you ended up in my cave!"

Calla looks at me, eyes wide,"Really?"

I nod and smile at her,"Listen, as long as you have your pups, you are welcome to stay with me."

Calla's eyes light up as she smiled at me,"Oh thank you so much!"

Suddenly, she jumped not me, howling with glee. We wrestle for a while, gently nipping at each other's ears. After wrestling for a while, we settle down, Calla laying down next to me.

"I hope you know how much thus means to me,"Calla murmurs.

I smile at her and gently lick her ear," You had me really worried, you know."

Call a looks up at me, her ears tucked back,"I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to worry, I am sorry you were"

I sigh,"Don't worry about it, I am just glad your safe."

Suddenly, there is a sound in the distance. I lift my head and perked my ears. The sound sounded again.

"We had better go, I hear thunder and we don't want to be out here in the woods while it's raining."

Calla just shook her head and got up. I smile at her and we walk back to the cave. When we get there the wind has picked up I push the boulder to open up the door. Calla smiles at me and heads in. Then, I lift my head up and howl, alerting everyone to seek shelter and of my whereabouts.

After I done, I walk in and securely close the hatch. I walk further into the cave and see Calla eating a squirrel from the pile. I smile at her, grab my own and settle down next to her. We finish our meal together in peaceful silence. After Calla got done with her meal, she gave a great big yawn and walked over the the pine needle agree bed and laid down, the next thing I know is she's asleep.

Yawning myself, I w follow her example. I walk over to her lay down with my back to her and slowly fall asleep, the soft putter-patter of rain drops falling on the roof of the cave.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but Junior year has been a lot more stressful than I thought it would be. Not only that but I am having trouble trying to figure out what I am going to do next. If you have any suggestions, I am open to anything if it's appropriate to my little rating of this story and also it has to go along with the story. I shouldn't have to say this cause I would assume that you would know this but I know there is going to be that one jackass that's like, _hey you should totally bring Ren back or the keepers should come back._ Well no that's not going to happen because this book doesn't have any human activity** **at all unless it talks about hunters or somethin, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!R&R and I will update ASAP**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little filler chapter to keep you guys occupied. Hope you enjoy.

(Calla's POV)

I wake in a mysterious forest that I have never seen before

_This must be a dream,_ I think as I start to explore.

Leaves fall from the trees, some landing on my head and some landing on the ground beneath my paws. I loft my head into the air and try to catch a familiar scent. Eventing nothing, I lower my head and continue walking. After a while of searching, I come across a beautiful meadow with brilliant colored colors scattered all around it. Walking into the sun lit meadow, I suddenly feel a warmth crawl over me, making me feel sake and secure.

Then, I smell a scent that I didn't think I would ever catch again. Turning my heart skips a beat as I witness the love of my life come out of the trees like an angle.

"Ren?"I whimper.

The wolf smiles and begins walking toward me. My heart stutters as I take in his beauty. Without thinking I rush at him and tackle him. We fall over and Tens delicious scent rolls over me. I whimper as I bury my nose into his thick fur and nuzzle his chest.

"Calla, I've been waiting for you, and I am so glad you came."

I look up into his warm eyes as the tears start anew and I muzzle his chest once more,"Ren, I am so angry at you for leaving me!"I sobbed.

Ren wraps his head around me so that I am safely secure in his warmth,"My dear Calla,I love you with all of my heart, you know that I would never leave you on purpose, this is just how the Great wolf wanted it. I hope you are safe and sound."

I look up at him once more,"Oh Ren, I'm sad to say that when Shay found out about the pups, he freaked out so much that he kicked me out of the pack!"

Ren's eyes widened,"That dick, how could he break the wolf code like that!Every wolf takes care of the pack, especially when they're caring pups!"

Ren growled and a cold wind blew from around him. I look around the forest and see that the leaves and the grass have started to dye. Dark clouds gathered over head and lightning shown up above with a huge blast of thunder a second after.

"Ren, please calm down, you're scaring me."

Ren looked down and at the sight of my frightened face, he slowly settled down. The scenery returned to normal,"Sorry about that, that prick just makes so angry, it's hard to keep it in."

I nodd in understanding and just rest my head against his chest again. We stay like there until Ten puts his muzzle onto my head, looking at him he licks my ear as a sound like a river rushing by sounds in my ears. I slowly feel myself slip away as I wake up to find that I am in Alexi's cave and with the little cracks of sunshine peeping through the cave door, I gather that the morning has finally come.

**R&R**


End file.
